I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable smoke inlet set for kitchen ventilator and, more specifically, to an adjustable smoke inlet set for kitchen ventilator that can adjust different assembly structures based on different types and sizes of various kitchen ventilator models.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the smoke inlet structure of a kitchen ventilator (as shown in FIG. 1) is to have an air duct in center, an inclined inlet base each is on both sides of the air duct, the bottom of the inlet base connects to an inhale hole of the inhale plate. The smoke is exhausted from the inhale hole, passed through the inlet base and expelled from the air duct directly.
Different kitchen ventilators have different air ducts, inhale hole sizes and locations, they are not able to share the same inlet base, therefore every different kitchen ventilator must have a different tooling for the proper inlet base that increases the manufacturing cost and inventory difficulty. Most of the smoke expelling tubes of the kitchen ventilators are installed on wall, therefore the air dusts must be installed on the back of the kitchen ventilators, however the inhale holes must locate on the center of the inhale plate, therefore the inlet bases must stretch out from back, such makes most of the inlet bases cannot share the same tooling, even both sides of the inlet bases must have different tooling.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an adjustable smoke inlet set for kitchen ventilator to solve the difficulty of the inlet base fitting different air ducts of different kitchen ventilator models problem.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, an adjustable smoke inlet set for kitchen ventilator in accordance with the present invention comprises a body have a shell with an air duct inside, two air inlets with filter set are on the bottom of the shell; two inlet sets consist of:
a shoulder tube each located on the both side of the air duct;
an inclined tube is on the bottom of the shoulder tube;
an inlet base connects to the bottom of the inclined tube, a filter set is installed on the bottom of the inlet base;
several sealing structures are on the conjunction areas of the shoulder tube, the inclined tube and the inlet base.